


Drawings for spectres

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Webber is pure, Writing practice, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Webber likes Abigail an awful lot, and she likes him, too.





	Drawings for spectres

They have a rabbit ready. Caught only a few hours ago, now carefully cupped in Webber’s clawed hands. Wendy is sitting across from him on the dark, dry grass, Abigail’s flower at her side. She’s holding a sharp flint in her lap, and there’s a morbid look in her pale eyes.

“Place the rabbit down, Webber, but don’t let it go.”

Webber obediently holds the twitching rabbit down in the dead centre of the odd little ritual circle, and absentmindedly whispers to the little creature, stroking its soft head with his little finger. He doesn’t like the murder part of the process, but it’s still worth it to see Abigail again.

“Shield your hands.”

Wendy instructs, and Webber shuts all of his eyes as she brings the flint down on the rabbit’s skull with tremendous force.

When he opens his eyes again, Abigail’s spirit is hovering over them. Wendy smiles that odd, thin little smile of hers and gazes up at her.

“Hello, Abigail.”

“Hi, Abigail!”

Abigail smiles at them both, and the trio rise to a stand. Webber can hear Abigail mumble something soft and whispery, almost inaudible, but Wendy picks up on it almost immediately.

“She’d like to see our drawings again.”

Webber smiles a grin full of fangs, makes the short journey to his and Wendy’s tent with the twins in tow. He pulls out their drawings from the past few days and sets them all out on the floor, every crude scratching of dull charcoal onto papyrus.

“Wendy drew these butterflies-aren’t they pretty?”

He holds them up close to Abigail, who examines the intricately drawn patterns of the wings. Wendy always was good at art, even when she Abbey was alive. 

“Show her yours, Webber.”

Webber plonks down, cross legged on the floor of the tent, and sorts through his numerous drawings before finding the one he’s looking for.

“Oh, here it is!”

Abigail tilts her head before recognising the three smudged figures on the page. They are scratchy renderings of Wendy, Webber and herself. Abigail grins wildly, reveals her missing tooth. She holds her thumbs up at Webber who beams in response. 

“I drew us all holding hands! I know we can’t really with you being ghosty, and all, but we thought it would be nice!”

Behind them, Wendy folds her hands behind her back and sways gently. It’s nice to see her two best friends get along so well.


End file.
